


Secret Relationship

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Not having spoken to each other for years after the events of Civil War, the Avengers are brought back together thanks to Nick Fury because of a dangerous threat. Once reunited, the Avengers learn something new about two of their fellow teammates.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Secret Relationship

“We’re still missing one person, you know? Has anyone heard from Clint?” Natasha asks, looking around. “I mean, do you think he’s already here?”

“There’s no way Barton is going to be here,” Steve argues, as he and the rest of the Avengers stand in the elevator at Stark towers, on their way up to see Tony Stark for the first time in nearly two years.

“Those two were the closest between all of us. Tony must have talked to him!” Natasha exclaims.

“Hey, I’m offended by that statement,” Steve huffs. “Tony and I were best friends.”

“ _Were_ best friends,” Natasha reminds him. “Before you left him to die.”

“I’m sure he’s completely forgotten about that. Moved on,” Steve grumbles, looking down.

Natasha snorts. “Which is why it took us so long to get to this point, right?” She asks. “Tony was hesitant, because we screwed him over, and I don’t blame him for wanting to cut us out of his life.”

The elevator door opens, and Bruce lets out a sigh. “Well, this is going to be fun,”

“Let’s just get this over with, alright?” Steve snaps, before stepping out of the elevator. He looks back and watches as the others exit the elevators as well, before looking around and taking in his surroundings. None of the Avengers have stepped foot in Stark towers since they last saw Tony, as the genius had kicked them out after the way things ended. Steve doesn’t blame him, but he sure has missed this place.

“Well, someone’s here,” Natasha speaks quietly, after she hears laughter coming from the living room. She pushes past Steve and leads the way towards the living room. She finds herself rather shocked when she sees that it’s none other than Tony and Clint. Tony is the one laughing, his hand on Clint’s arm.

“I can’t believe you remember that!” Tony laughs, wiping at his eyes.

“How can I not remember that?” Clint asks, amusement in his eyes as he watches Tony.

“I see you’ve already started without us,”

Tony immediately looks over when he hears the sudden voice, and takes a deep breath when he sees Natasha standing there. Then, Tony looks up and he freezes when he sees the rest of the Avengers. Aside from Clint, he hasn’t seen any of them in two years, and for good reasons. Tony still hasn’t completely forgiven Steve nor the others for how they treated and betrayed him.

The only reason Tony’s even seeing them right now is because of Nick Fury.

Clint reaches over and gently places a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Natasha clears her throat, cutting the awkward silence. “Tony, Clint. Good to see you both again,”

“Wish I could say the same thing about you guys,” Clint mumbles, slowly removing his hand from Tony.

“We didn’t know if you were coming or not,” Steve says to Clint.

Clint clears his throat. “Tony needed my help. I wasn’t going to just leave him in the dark,” he says. “Honestly, I’m surprised any of _you_ showed up today.”

“Some of us were hesitant,” Steve admits, earning an eye roll from Tony. “But, I have a feeling Fury wasn’t going to leave this alone if we said no. Also, from the sounds of it, this is a very serious situation that needs to be taken care of immediately. Our planet is in danger, so we need to put aside our differences and work together to take down this Thanos.”

“Pretty hard to work with someone who left me to die, but I guess that small detail doesn’t matter,” Tony mumbles, speaking for the first time, instantly earning Steve’s attention.

“Tony, we talked about this,” Steve hisses.

Tony scoffs and glares at Steve. “I don’t recall ever talking about anything with you,” he snaps.

“It was two years ago. Can’t you get over it? I already apologized to you-”

"I don't think that's true," Tony retorts, glaring at Steve.

“I think Tony has every right to be angry with you, after what you did to him,” Clint speaks up.

Steve looks over at Clint with confusion and frowns, because he doesn’t remember Clint ever sticking up for Tony this much. He wonders when the two became so close. Have they always been in contact?

“Guys?” Wanda asks, sighing. “Can we please get back on track? We’re here for one reason...”

“She’s right. We need to focus, and figure out what the hell we’re going to do,” Natasha agrees.

“While you people figure this out, I’m going to get some drinks. Anyone want anything? We have wine,” Tony says, starting to walk out of the living room.

“Tony, wait- dammit,” Clint sighs as he watches Tony leave the room. “There goes his six months.”

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Steve asks, crossing his arms against his chest as he stares at Clint.

Clint looks over at Steve and glares at him. “I’m not sure what you’re referring too.”

“Come on, Clint. I mean, it’s pretty obvious that there’s something going on between you and Tony. What’s up?” Steve asks. “Clearly you two have been talking to each other this whole time.”

“That’s quite an accusation you’re throwing around there,” Clint raises his eyebrows.

“You’ve definitely been spending time with Tony,” Natasha mumbles.

Clint rolls his eyes. “Make yourselves comfortable. It’s gonna be a long day. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go and stop Tony from destroying himself again. Be right back,” he mumbles, before making his way to the kitchen. Clint stops in the doorway and sighs quietly when he sees Tony pouring himself a drink.

Clint makes his way over to Tony and gently takes the bottle of wine out of his hands.

“Hey!” Tony looks over and glares at Clint. “I was using that.”

“Come on. Do you really think I’m gonna let you ruin your six months? You’ve been doing so well,”

“Six months free of alcohol. Big whoop. It’s not that big of a deal,” Tony grumbles. He goes to grab the glass of wine that he already poured, and rolls his eyes when Clint grabs it from him.

“It is a big deal,” Clint says as he pours the wine into the sink. “I thought we threw away all the alcohol?”

“Didn’t get my hiding spots,” Tony says, shrugging his shoulders. “Dammit, Clint. You know it’s not easy for me to be around them again. Why can’t you just let me-?”

“Because we talked about this before,” Clint warns softly. “You don’t need to turn to alcohol when you get anxious or upset, because I’m here for you now.” He looks up at Tony.

Tony lets out a sigh as he stares at Clint. “Damn you, Barton,” he curses.

Clint grins, and leans forward to kiss Tony. “You love me, and you know it,”

“Yeah, and you should be grateful that I love an idiot like you,” Tony retorts, before kissing Clint again.

“I knew it!”

Clint immediately jumps away from Tony, and looks over with wide eyes. They see Natasha standing in the kitchen doorway. She had definitely just seen the two of them kiss. There goes their secret.

“I fucking knew it. You two are together, aren’t you?” Natasha asks, grinning.

“How much of that did you see exactly?” Tony asks, refusing to make eye contact with Natasha.

“Enough to know that you’re _definitely_ together. Because, friends don’t just kiss each other like that. Unless you have some weird friends with benefits thing going on, then…”

“Okay!” Tony throws his arms up in surrender. “You got us. Happy?”

“What’s going on?’ Steve asks as he walks beside Natasha. “We heard shouting.”

“Tony are Clint are together,” Natasha informs Steve as she looks up at him.

“Pardon me?’ Steve asks with shock, blinking a few times as he looks over at Clint and Tony. “Like, _together_ -together? You two?” He shakes his head. “I don’t believe this…”

“Why are you so surprised?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows. “We were literally just talking…”

“But, I didn’t think you two were like, actually, together?” Steve says, frowning slightly. “When did…?”

“Yes, we kept in touch,” Tony explains, turning so that he can lean against the kitchen counter. “Clint was the only one aside from Natasha who apologized to me and actually talked to me after what happened. Besides, I really had no reason to stay mad at him. Clint continued to live here with me, we got close, things happened. The rest is history. Now, we’ve been together for, uh, almost a year and a half?”

Clint nods. “Yeah, that sounds about right,” he agrees.

“I didn’t know either of you two were gay?” Steve asks.

“Bisexual,” the two correct Steve at the same time, causing Tony to smirk.

“Well, I’m happy for you guys,” Natasha says, surprising Tony. “You both deserve happiness.”

“Thanks Nat,” Clint says, giving her a small smile, before placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “We should get back to the others and talk about why we’re actually here.”

“Good point,” Tony says, before leaving the way back to the living room.

“Did you tell that kid about this, Tony?” Natasha asks once they get back to the living room.

Tony turns and looks over at Natasha. “The kid? You mean, Peter Parker?” He asks.

“Yeah, that one. He calls himself Spider-Man, right? Wouldn’t he be helpful in this situation?” She asks.

“No. I haven’t talked to him about this. He’s just a kid, Natasha. Still in high school. I really don’t want to involve him unless we absolutely have to. What we’re dealing with is way beyond what he can handle,” Tony says. “I know Fury is getting in touch with as many superheroes he can, though. We have that.”

“Fair enough,” Natasha says, nodding in understanding.

“Alright, let’s get down to business-”

“To defeat the huns,” Clint mutters under his breath.

Tony instantly pauses and then he looks over at Clint, glaring playfully at his boyfriend. “Okay, that’s it... you’ve been spending far too much time with Peter,” he says.

Clint looks up at Tony and smiles innocently. “Maybe I have. Maybe I haven’t,”

Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head, muttering something about Clint being an idiot under his breath, not seeing the confused looks from the rest of the Avengers that he was getting.

****

The rest of the night is spent with the Avengers going over everything Nick Fury has told them about Thanos, and coming up with what they’re going to do. There were many disagreements and yelling, but luckily they were able to set aside their disagreements at the end of the day.

“Well, that went well,” Clint speaks first, breaking the silence, once he and Tony are finally alone.

Tony looks over at Clint, and sighs softly. “Yeah, as well as it could have gone,”

“Are you okay?” Clint asks, walking over to Tony. “With what happened earlier? We weren’t exactly planning on coming out to the Avengers like that. Or, at all.”

“I’m not happy about it, but… what’s done is done. Maybe it’s best they all found out,” Tony says.

“One less thing we have to worry about,” Clint agrees.

Tony nods, reaching over and gently pulling Clint closer to him. “Are you okay with that?”

“I think so,” Clint says. “Like you said, maybe it’s best they found out.”

“S’long as one of ‘em don’t go blabbering to some reporter about our relationship, then I’m fine,”

Clint chuckles. “I don’t think they’d go that far, Tony,” he says.

“You never know with those people. They might hate me that much,” Tony argues.

“Okay, they don’t actually hate you,” Clint rolls his eyes. “They definitely wouldn’t have showed up today if they hated you. I mean, Steve took our relationship news pretty well, don’t you think?”

“He was seething with jealousy!” Tony laughs. “Did you see the look on his face?”

Clint chuckles and shakes his head. “It was hard not to. Can we go to bed now? Today was exhausting,”

“I mean, honestly, I never thought I’d see the day where Cap was jealous,” Tony snorts.

“You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe I’m dating you. I’m filing for divorce,” Clint says.

“But, we’re not even engaged!” Tony exclaims as Clint walks out of the living room. He laughs, before following his boyfriend to their now shared bedroom, ready to relax after a rather stressful day.


End file.
